Trap
A trap is a grounded object that produces an effect as an enemy comes within its range. The ability to set traps is exclusive to Hunters. Tactics A trap skill allows you to set a trap on the ground which will exist for 1 minute, and will activate when a mob comes within range, performing their designated function. Since patch 2.0.1, traps CAN be placed while in combat. Players now need to be wary of relying on traps against higher level mobs. Traps have been resistible since patch 1.6 (according to Blizzard, this has always been intended). When they are resisted they just either disappear without notice or sometimes Freezing Traps will break early. The resist rate is relatively high versus higher level mobs. Hunters have access to a Trap Master talent, which reduces the resistance rate. Place a trap and lead a monster back into it to set it off. This becomes easier with your ranged weapon. There are several types of traps. Traps may be placed in combat and are on a 30 second timer with a 2 second arming time while in combat. Only one trap can be active at a time. Traps *Freezing Trap - A trap that freezes the first enemy that approaches, preventing all action for a limited time (time frozen depends on rank). Any damage caused will break the ice. *Freezing Arrow - Fire a freezing arrow (40 yards range) that places a Freezing Trap at the target location, freezing the first enemy that approaches, preventing all action for up to 20 sec. Any damage caused will break the ice. (Added in WotLK.) *Frost Trap - A trap that creates an ice slick around itself for 30 sec when the first enemy approaches it. All enemies within 10 yards will be slowed by 60% while in the area of effect. *Immolation Trap - A trap that will burn the first enemy to approach for Fire damage over 15 sec. (Damage depends on rank) *Explosive Trap - A trap that explodes when an enemy approaches, causing Fire damage and additional Fire damage over 20 sec to all within 10 yards. (Damage depends on rank) *Snake Trap - A trap that releases several venomous snakes to attack the first enemy to approach. Uses Freezing Trap is a great trap to use while taming. Activate the trap at the very edge of the targeted beast's aggro range and then taunt it to attack, having to cross the trap to do so. The mob will be froozen in place and you will have a precious few more seconds to focus and tame the beast. A well placed freezing trap can save your main healer and by extension the group, or can crowd control one extra mob during a pull. Laying an explosive trap, feigning death and laying another is a great way to take down a big group of mobs, who might be attacking in numbers. A fire trap is another nice damage dealer and during PvP battles (particularly in the Battlegrounds) a frost trap can be the thing that turns a battle. The best hunters are the ones who know how to use their traps, know which one to use in a particular situation, where to place a trap to maximize damage and/or crowd control, and how know to lay double and sometimes triple traps. All of these skills take experience and practice, and this, along with superior pet control, differentiates an average hunter from a great one. *'See also': Hunter Tactics Κατηγορία:Hunter abilities Κατηγορία:Game terms